


Peter goes to the Aquarium

by ShitForBrains



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Family Fluff, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tears, Tony Stark Has A Heart, guy in the chair - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: Peter's teacher informs the class about their school field trip to the newly opened Aquarium. However Peter can't afford the ticket. Story can be read from wattpad as well.





	Peter goes to the Aquarium

Notes: Peter is written as a poor kid, lots of father son bonding or somewhat of development. Based on my trip to the aquarium. Magical sea aquarium name is made up. Also someone do check my grammar. My English sorta sucks.

 

Mr Harrington, "Students please do not forget to get your parents to sign the permission slips! I repeat! The slips must be signed! Tomorrow is the last day to hand it in! And put your $109 in an envelope when you pass it to me tomorrow. Remember guys it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to visit the magical sea aquarium at such a discounted price! Do not fall sick! See you all tomorrow!" He walks out of the class smiling.

.

Peter watched his classmates chatter excitedly for tomorrow's field trip. Flash, of course, had to be the one saying how he's going to purchase souvenirs which probably was pretty much the same as the ticket price.

 

Ned looking at Peter, "You sure you won't ask May?" Peter shook his head, "No way. She just paid off the rent and stocked up the groceries. I can't go bug her more money." Ned looked down at his shoes, "I won't have a partner to sit with in the bus or go with when in pairs."

 

Peter gave a smile even when he was feeling crappy, "Well at least you're getting to go." Ned looked annoyed, "It won't be the same if you're not there." Peter smiled lightly. Ned truly was the best. Peter, "Just take lots of pictures and videos for me dude. It'll be fine."

 

MJ, "You want a souvenir Parker?" Peter and Ned yelped and turned to face her. How does she keep appearing out of nowhere? Peter, "MJ! What, how, what?" MJ, "Do.You.Want.A.Souvenir?" Peter stared at her. He did want one.

 

Ned brightens up at that idea, "If we shared money we could get you something." He said excitedly. Peter, "Or you could use it to buy lunch. Listen guys thanks but I'm fine, pictures are more than enough Ned." MJ stared at him with her famous 'whatever, I don't care' look, "Your loss Parker." And walks out of the classroom behind the loud crowd.

 

Ned, quietly, "So you going for your patrol?" Peter, "No I'm heading home and taking a nap. I'll be going for patrol tonight." He replied as they walked out the class together.

 

Ned, "Kay I'm meeting my mom for late lunch. Keep me updated on what you do Pete!" Peter laughs and mock salutes, "Yes Sir Mr Guy In The Chair!" Ned laughs and walks out of school to get on his mom's car.

 

Suddenly Peter feels like he was the only one standing behind the doors. He pushed open the doors to see the outside quiet as the inside. He slowly makes his way out of the school while feeling his pocket grow heavy.

 

Peter sighed loudly as he stood in front his school where a trash bin was beside him. He reached in his jeans pocket and pulls out the permission slip to the aquarium.

 

To guardian of, Peter Benjamin Parker,

Permission to aquarium field trip. Blah blah blah.

(Signature) empty.

Ticket price $109

Lunch price $50

Peter mockingly had written

"I DON'T HAVE $159 AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULD BUY PIZZA WITH IT!"

 

Beside the price information. He gave one last sigh and tossed the permission slip into the bin walking towards the subway even though he could swing home.

 

\------

 

Iron Man sat on top of the school roof and watched the kid. He had finished his latest test flying of a jet leg and somehow, intentionally, ended up near to Midtown High.

 

He was hoping the kid would swing home or to his patrol but he only saw the suit inactivated. He waited and he saw Peter's friend run out and hop into a car and every other kid quickly clearing away from school like it was a disease.

 

Finally Peter Parker also known as the Spider Man walk out of school like someone stomped on his freshly baked muffins.

 

Friday, "Shall I contact Mr Parker, Sir?" Iron Man, "Shhhh." Friday whizzed in response. He did not forget about Spider man enhanced hearing. Iron Man watched from his suit as the kids dejectedly drops a paper into the bin and walk away towards the subway. Once Peter goes down the steps Iron Man flies down from the roof, "Well at least he didn't litter." Friday, "Indeed."

 

Iron man takes of the trash bin lid and picks up the paper at the very top. The Iron mask un-clicks and Tony began to read.

 

"I DON'T HAVE $159 AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULD BUY PIZZA WITH IT!"

 

Tony looks towards the subway, "Aww kid. Why didn't you ask me?" The mask clicks back on, Friday, "I believe it is because Mr Parker does not remember you, Sir."

 

Tony feeling hurt, "Friday! That's hurtful!" He takes off heading towards the Avengers Tower. Friday, "Shall I purchase the student ticket and student meal, Sir?" She asks as she flashed him the aquarium details. Tony, "Yeah er how about you just purchase us the VIP tickets."

 

Friday, "Sir, I must remind you, you have a meeting tomorrow-!" Tony, "Cancel it. I'm going to the aquarium. God I sound like a kid. The aquarium is the best place to take a kid for a trip huh." Friday, "It is said to be that the aquarium is only second in place for a child's best adventure." Tony laughs, "What? Come on! Then what's first?" Friday, "Disneyland."

 

Tony laughs his way back home.

 

\------

 

Peter grumbled as he answered his phone, "What is it Ned? I'm tired." Tony, "Shouldn't you be in school?" Peter got up so quick that he hit his head on the top bunk, "Ow! Shit! Fuck!" As he rubbed his head and glared at the dent.

 

Tony, "Language!" Peter rubbing his head, "Mr Stark! I, why, what, er why are you calling me?" Tony, "You want me to hang up? Kay bye." Peter, "NO WAIT! Sorry! I mean why are you calling? What I mean is er I mean Happy is the only who would be calling me?"

 

Tony, "Well Happy's driving so I'm calling." Peter was silent for a moment, "Oh." Tony chuckles, "I'll cut you some slack. Since I saw the suit inactive so I assume you're not planning on going to school like a regular kid should be."

 

Peter could feel his ears turning red, "Er snow day?" Tony, "Nice try. Well go get ready. Happy and I will be there in 15 minutes. We're going on official Iron man Spider man trip." Peter jumped off his bed, "WHAT? FOR REAL? A MISSION WITH JUST THE TWO OF US!?!"

 

Tony, "Yup. Just us going to investigate some bio marine life smuggling. Oh and you gotta be in civilian outfit until I tell you to suit up. Think you can handle it?" Peter jumped up onto the ceiling, "YES SIR MR STARK! I won't disappoint you this time! I promise! I'm gonna get ready right now!" Tony, "Right, see you spiderling." He ended the call.

 

Peter jumped down, "YES! Thank you god!" He quickly started typing out a text to his guy in the chair.

 

Peter: DUDE! BEST THING EVER! IRON MAN JUST CALLED ME & IM GOIN ON A MISSION RIGHT NOW!

Ned: WAD??? OMG! OMG! OMG! MAYBE DIS IS Y U CANT COME TODAY! IT'S DA FORCE PETER! DA FORCE IS WID U!

 

Peter laughs out loud. Let it to Ned to quote Star Wars.

 

Peter: DUDE IKR?!?! TEXT U LATER! GOTTA GO STOP SOME BIO MARINE SMUGGLERS!

Ned: WAD????? 4 REAL? OMG DIS IS DA BEST WHATSAPP CONVO EVER!

 

Peter laughs as he quickly plus his phone to the charger and races to the bathroom.

 

Peter slid into the backseat as Happy closes the door, "Hi Mr Stark!" Peter who has his damp hair sticking out everywhere wore a light blue jeans and his regular nerdy quote tee with a hoodie and jacket looked at Tony to see him in his expensive dark blue suit look fresh as ever.

 

Tony smiled, "Hey bud. Just showered?" Peter nodded to Tony, "Breakfast?" Before Peter could reply Tony drops the McDonald's breakfast takeout on his lap. Peter, "Er I'm okay Mr Stark I-!"

 

Tony takes off his sunglasses, "Kid eat. I don't want you fainting on me." Peter immediately opens up the brown bag, "I won't faint!" He starts eating, "I'm sure I can catch some smugglers by myself Mr Stark. I could go for this alone."

 

Tony rolled his eyes and brushed Peter's messy hair backwards, "I haven't said suit up yet kid. Eat your breakfast muffin." Peter pouts with his hamster cheeks. Tony looking like he wasn't interested, "So you wanna tell me why you're skipping school?"

 

Peter swallows his food and looks down at his muffin feeling awkward. Tony reaches forward and brings up the divider between them and Happy. Peter looks at Tony then looks away, "There's not much lessons in today."

 

Tony shakes his head, "Yeah okay. Good one, now try again." Peter looks down to his lap. Tony snaps his fingers to Peter's face, "Hey. Eyes on me." Peter looks at him and tries to look away.

 

Tony snapped his fingers again, "Look at me when I'm talking to you buddy." Peter tries to turn away and face the window feeling frustrated. Tony wasn't having it. He wasn't like May Parker who would just give space to the sulky teenager to avoid upsetting him.

 

He was Tony Stark and he gets what he wants. Tony pats Peter by the shoulder, "Peter. Look at me. Look at me kiddo. I would like to see a face when I'm talking to someone. Come on bud I'm not angry."

 

That last sentence made Peter breath out and he slowly faced Tony looking up at him. Tony, "We can't go for a Mission distracted. I know what's going on. I know what happened. But I need you to tell me from your point of view. So tell me."

 

Peter nibbles his muffin, of course he knows, he's freaking Iron Man, "My class is going on a field trip today." Tony nods, "The aquarium."Peter nods, "The tickets are expensive." Tony, "Why didn't you ask May?"

 

Peter sighs, "Cause I know she has no money. She's been paying bills after bills. And now because of my eating habits she's stocking the kitchen with more food. I can't just go and ask her for more." He rolls his food away.

 

Tony takes out the permission slip, "That still doesn't explain why you didn't come to me Peter." He gives it a little wave. Peter's eyes were glued at the white slip in pure horror and embarrassment, "What? How? When-how?" Tony shakes his head and fold his arms, "You're still not answering me kid."

 

Peter blushes hard, "What? No I mean-!" Tony, "So why?" Peter looks down at his hands in shame. Tony snaps his fingers and Peter's head snaps to Tony. Tony, "Look at me son. Tell me why you didn't ask me."

 

Peter's eyes widened when Tony said son. Peter hesitates but loses his battle from looking straight into Tony's eyes, "I didn't want to be the kind of person who only comes to you for money."

 

Tony stared at the 15 year old boy unamused, "Why not?" Peter now looks confused, "What do you mean why not?" Tony, "Why do you not want to use my money? I mean I'm sure you know I have lots of it."

 

Peter opened his mouth and closed it like a fish till he was able to form an answer which was more like a question, " Because it's not my money?" Tony rolls his eyes, "You're too good for this world Pete." Peter, "Huh? What?!"

 

Tony, "So if I offered you a paid internship for real you would take my money?" Peter's eyes go wide and tries to form another answer, "Er, really? Wow. I mean I would want to, I mean who wouldn't?!"

 

Tony, "So you would?" Peter looked unsure but answers, " You know I can't take a real internship Mr Stark. I need to help people." Tony looks at him unimpressed, "You just said no to me the second time. First being my invitation to the avengers."

 

Peter looks confused, "Wait that was a test wasn't it?" Tony, "It was." Peter, "Is this a test too?" Tony, "No but you're testing me kid." Peter, "Oh."

 

Tony, "Okay here's what I'm going to do. Friday contact Petey-pie's school," Peter winces at that new nickname, "And inform them that all of his school fees, books, materials and extra payments will be paid by me."

 

Peter coughs in surprise, "What?! Mr Stark! You can't do that!" Friday, "Sir, what about the financial support and school credit meals Mr Parker is submitted to?" Peter stares at Tony in embarrassment. Tony brushes Peter's damp hair backwards, "Get the school to take him off that. Someone else could use it."

 

The car stops in front of the aquarium and Peter realises the horrifying situation he's in now. Peter, "Mr Stark why are-"

 

Tony cuts him off, "Before we go in Peter I want you to know this," he places his hand on the back of Peter's neck, "You're my kid and you're going to let me take care of you since you're too busy taking care of the little guys. You're going to get what you want and you are not going to mope about being taken care of."

 

Peter began to blink away his tears, "But I don't want you to do this cause I'm Spider man." Tony, "I'm doing this for Peter Parker the kid who has Star Wars bed sheets. Son I'm glad you are Spider man cause if you weren't we would have never met. That thought you have, the one that says I'm doing it for spidey, yeah that one, listen Pete, you need to erase it." Peter flings and wraps his arms around Tony crying, "Thanks Mr Stark."

 

Tony smiles softly and returns the affection with pats on his back. A year ago Tony would have slipped away from such hugs but things were different now. He realised hugs were nice from the giving and receiving point. Peter softly ever, "Thanks dad." Tony's heart swelled as he heard that. That was something not just anybody could call him.

 

\------

 

Peter was vibrating with excitement as he entered the aquarium with Tony and Happy. Just as they approached the counter a man in black suit and tie came rushing towards them, "Mr Stark! Welcome! Welcome! I have your passes. Here they are!"

 

Peter felt sorry for the man. I mean who wouldn't be flustered standing next to Iron Man. Tony thanked the manager, took one of the VIP pass and put it on Peter's neck.

 

Peter stared at the bright blue strap and flashy VIP card attached to it smiling widely. He looked around to see every other person was wearing regular passes which was in black and a paper attached instead of a card.

 

Peter could hear people were whispering loudly around them about Tony. He turned to see him and saw Happy wearing his pass and holding Tony's pass. Peter smile as Tony talked to the aquarium manager.

 

Once they were done, Tony, "Okay kiddo. Your classmates are about to begin the tour. You'll join me for lunch at 1pm Kay?" Peter nodded excitedly, "Thanks again Mr Stark."

 

Manager gave a bright smile, "This way please. Midtown High just finished registration and they're about to go for the tour." He led them towards the door to the inside and Peter's heart was beating so hard as he began to hear the hum of the water tanks.

 

Tony chuckles and wraps his arm around Peter, "Geez kid, if I knew you loved fishes this much I would have taken you Scuba diving." Peter smiled sheepishly, "You know I can't swim." Tony was reminded the time when Peter almost drowned.

 

Tony shrugged , "Don't worry Coach Happy will teach you." Happy gives out a exasperated, "Did everyone forget that I'm a bodyguard?" Peter laughs as Tony smirks.

 

Just then someone yelped out, "Tony Stark!" And a more familiar voice, "Mr Parker!" The manager moved out of the way and Peter stood in front of his entire classmates and teacher with Tony Stark's arm around him.

 

Tony felt the kid freeze as everyone stared unblinking. Tony smiled and held out his hand to the teacher, "Hi." Mr Harrington immediately grasped the billionaires outstretched hand, "Tony Stark, Iron Man. Nice to finally meet Peter's teacher."

 

Peter, What the fuck am I supposed to say? Mr Harrington, shook his hand, "Yes, Yes Mr Stark Sir! Pleased to meet you! I am Teacher's Peter. I mean Peter's teacher." Peter would have laughed out loud if he wasn't already shitting himself.

 

Tony smiled, "Likewise." He motions over to Peter, "Peter here apparently slept in from helping me with my latest aircraft prototype. Buddy was sort of sulking about missing his trip so I had to rush him here. Hope you can squeeze him in the group?"

 

Peter could hear the phone camera clicking of his classmates. "He called him buddy!" "He's got his arm over Parker!" "Billion dollar arm!"

 

Tony as always ignored what he didn't want to hear and Mr Harrington looked at Peter in disbelief before smiling proudly, "Oh wow! Yes of course we were just about to start the tour! But oh my god I didn't know Peter worked for you Mr Stark!"

 

Tony faking his surprise like the pro he was, "You didn't tell your teacher about the internship kiddo?" "Holy shit!" "A real internship!" "He wasn't lying!"

 

Peter fiddled with his fingers, "I er forgot?" Tony rolls his eyes, "Why is that not surprising." Mr Harrington smiled widely, "He is one of my best students I'll have you know. Intelligent, hardworking, polite and a respectful boy too."

 

Peter blushed looking down but smiled at the praises. Tony patted Peter's shoulder, "I have no doubt in that. Well I'll let you guys go on now then? I'm getting a tour myself from Mr Philips." He nodded his head towards the Manager who was still staring starstruck.

 

Mr Harrington, "Of course, of course. Peter's in good hands I assure you sir." Tony lets go of Peter, "Oh and since everyone is here lunch is on Peter guys." Peter stared at Tony in shock. His classmates were whooping in joy. Tony, "Come find me later kid." He waved and walk with Happy and the manager.

 

Mr Harrington grabs Peter's hand and shakes it vigorously, "Peter my boy you have made me so proud! An internship with Tony Stark at Stark Industries? Wait until the principal hears this! You'll be our star pupil!"

 

Peter stared blankly at everyone as they were loudly voicing out theirs thoughts. "He wasn't lying about the internship!" "He's pals with a freaking Avenger!" "Parker you really got to see an Stark aircraft?" "Have you met any other avengers?" Peter backed away.

 

Mr Harrington, "Alright enough! Come on you guys! It's not an avengers tour, the aquarium ticket are expensive let's not waste any time."

 

Peter finally sees Ned push his way through and reaches him only to say, " Holy shit! You've got VIP access pass!" And once again the loud questioning began.

 

Peter smiled sheepishly as he caught MJ's eyes who smiled and rolled her eyes at him. He also finally caught Flash looking or more like scowling at him. But best of all it was Ned, the guy in the chair's twinkling in awe eyes Peter felt happy to look at.

 

\------

 

With the VIP access pass Peter was invited by the aquarium Photographers for photos and Peter dragged an twinkling Ned and an annoyed looking MJ together with him.

 

Peter also was invited to touch the little sea turtles, enter the VIP rooms, with Ned and MJ, for the jellyfish, he got to pet stingrays, touch shark teeth specimen and even got a seaweed pen and a jellyfish key chain as VIP gifts.

 

Peter, "This is the best day ever!" He said once MJ walked off to the ladies. Ned quietly, "But dude what about the mission?" Peter smiled, "There wasn't any. He tricked me and bought me here after he found out that I couldn't afford the ticket."

 

Ned, "Oh man that is so awesome! He's your freaking personal superhero!" Peter grinned, "Yeah I know right. I was freaking out though." Ned, "Who wouldn't." Just then the tour guide, "Thank you all for visiting. The tour has come to an end. Please proceed through this exit for the lobby."

 

Flash, "He was lying wasn't he?" Peter looks at him blankly, "What?" Flash with his hands shoved in his pockets and his buddies beside him, "Stark! About YOU being his intern!" Peter looked at him in disbelief. Flash was in denial. Ned, "You saw him for yourself! What makes you think he, freaking Iron Man, was lying?"

 

Flashes cronies looked unsure but kept quiet. Flash, "Cause you're Penis Parker." Peter started blushing at that horrid name. Ned, "Leave him alone! We're not in school we're in public!"

 

Flash glared at him, "Fuck off Ned Loser Leeds. I'm talking to penis." Peter clenched his fists, "Leave us alone Eugene." Flash's eyes was seething. Peter groaned internally. He just had to call him that. Flash, "Wait till we're in school Penis. You're gonna regret that." And he walked off with his so called friends.

 

MJ, "I'm starving. What's for lunch?" Peter and Ned jumped at her voice, Ned, "How are you doing that?" Peter, "Stop doing that!" MJ frowned, "Do what morons?" Peter and Ned gave her the 'Are you for real?' look.

 

MJ, "So? Lunch? What's the billionaire getting us?" Peter looked unsure, "Er I don't really know." Ned quietly, "Actually it's Peter's treat." Peter rolled his eyes.

 

Just as they reached the lobby in somewhat an orderly manner they were approached by Mr Philips, "Mr Parker Sir! Mr. Stark is waiting for you at the restaurant. And of course all of your schoolmates as well."

 

Whispers of "Yay" and "Awesome" from his classmates were heard. Mr Harrington approached the trio, "Peter are you sure Mr Stark is okay with paying for us?"

 

Suddenly all Peter felt was confidence, "Sure Mr Harrington. Mr Stark would be very happy to dine with students. If he didn't like us he would have already left leaving an open tab." He turned and smiled at Flash causing the other one to glare at him.

 

Mr Harrington, "Oh god now I feel even more intimidated." Peter laughs and walked following the manager to the sea restaurant where you can watch and eat.

 

Once they entered the staff welcomed everyone inside to the reserved seats. Peter saw Tony raising his wine glass at him and Peter dragged Ned and MJ towards Tony and Happy who sat away from the center of the restaurant along the window with a great view. 

 

The rest of the class and Mr Harrington himself watched in envy as Peter sat beside Tony with Ned and MJ siting on either sides of Happy.

 

Tony, "Hey guys. How was the aquarium?" Peter smiling widely, "It was awesome Mr. Stark! The best! They even let me hold the little turtles on my hand!"

 

Ned, "And we got to take pictures at every VIP zone." Peter, "Did you see all the stingrays?" Ned, "And the seahorses!" Peter, "And the jellyfishes!" Ned, "And sharks!"

 

MJ, "It would have been nice if one of the divers had gotten a chunk of them bitten of." She said not moving her eyes of the menu.

 

All four of them stared at MJ. Tony looked at Peter that clearly said, 'Was she being serious?' Peter gave a nervous smile, "Er Mr Stark, Happy, this is Michelle Jones, MJ she's the decathlon team captain and this is Ned Leeds my best friend. Guys erm, Iron Man And Happy Hogan."

 

Happy nodded as MJ put down the menu. Tony, "Nice to meet you both." He said looking at MJ and turns to Ned, "So you're the one who disabled my training wheels protocol."

 

Ned freezes as he stared at Tony in fear, Peter goes wide eye as he forgot to mention that to Ned. MJ leans forward to see Ned, "What's that?" Peter slowly shakes his head at Tony to tell him that MJ was not part of the leaked secret.

 

Ned looked like he was about to pass out but Tony smiles and takes of his sunglasses, "Impressive kid. Come by the avengers tower. You can join Peter. I've got a whole playground to tinker with." Ned's jaw hit the floors as Tony said that.

 

Happy grumbles, "I'm not babysitting anyone's else boss." Peter smiles at Ned who was literally having stars in his eyes. MJ, "What must I do to clinch an interview with Miss Potts?"

 

Tony looks at her, "Interview about me?" MJ, "No. Why would I interview her about you?" Tony, "But she's my CEO." MJ, "I don't really care. She's the CEO of Stark Industries. One of the most influential people in the world. If I get an interview with her I might get a better insight of empowering women and business career."

 

Tony stared at her in surprise. Happy was smiling. Peter and Ned exchanged smirks. One MJ was going on there's no stopping her. Tony smiles, "Well drop by with Peter when he's over and we might get a chance to see her if she's willing." He said typing a text on his phone.

 

MJ smiled. Tony, "Are you sure you don't have any questions for me? Or Iron Man?" MJ looks back at her menu, "No. I want the seafood pasta and ice cream afterwards." Tony chuckles and nudges Peter showing him the text,

 

YOU BETTER ASK HER OUT KID.

 

Peter blushes hard pushing the phone away. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like he went for sprint. MJ, "You're looking constipated Parker." Causing Tony and Happy to laugh out loud.

 

\------

 

Tony stood in the middle of the group photo with his arm around Peter's shoulder as one of the aquarium staff got a group photo of them. Some were doing the peace but mostly everyone just doing the dab. Mr Harrington, "Alright everyone say thank you to Mr Stark for the delicious lunch."

 

Everyone was yelling on the top of their voice to say thanks Peter being the loudest. Tony chuckles, "You're all welcome but it was actually Peter's treat." Peter blushed as Mr Harrington urged everyone to thank him loudly.

 

Mr Harrington, "Right everyone in a orderly manner. Come on you guys the driver's waiting for us." Tony, "Come on Pete. Let's go." Mr Harrington blurred out for a moment but nodded anyways.

 

Peter, "Bye Ned, text you later. Bye MJ." Ned waved, "You better!! Guy in the chair!" Peter laughs, "Guy in the chair!"

 

Peter follows Happy and Tony as they walked out to the front. Instead of the usual car that Happy drives in front of the pick up point was an expensive looking orange convertible.

 

Happy looking annoyed, "Really?" Tony smirked and wore his sunglasses, "What? Kid and I have places to be at." He said and slung his arm around Peter.

 

Peter sort of understand the situation of how Tony was ditching Happy and was dragging him to the car, "Er bye Happy." Happy, "Stay our of trouble kid."

 

Peter, "Where are we going Mr Stark?" Tony, "Taking you home kid, why do you somewhere you need to go?" Peter slid into the car and closed the door smiling, "No. I'm good." Tony smiles and starts driving and the car gives off a smooth low rumble.

 

Tony, "So tell me kid, did you really enjoy your day?" Peter laughs, "Are you kidding me? This is the best thing that has ever happened to the normal me ever since Stark Expo! Today was so freaking lit! I can believe I actually came here!"

 

Tony's heart skips a beat, "The Expo? Kid you were at that crazy Expo?" Peter looks down embarrassed, "Oh right. I never told you." Tony looks at him then the road waiting for an answer.

 

Peter, "Erm well, I saw your Expo advertisement on TV and the newspaper so I sort of begged Uncle Ben and Aunt May to take me there."

 

Tony tries to control his breathing, Peter, "Erm, Yeah so since I pretty much aced every test and helped with the chores, Uncle Ben surprised me with the tickets."

 

Tony, "Were you there when it happened? Did anyone get hurt?" Peter shook his head, "No, no one got hurt I mean I could have but you, you saved me."

 

Tony slows down just bit to look at Peter, "I did?" Peter fiddled his fingers, "Erm well I'm not sure if you remember but I er I was wearing the Expo T-Shirt And er the Iron Man mask."

 

Tony turned on Friday mode and looked directly at Peter in absolute shock. Peter, "In the chaos I got separated from Ben and May. There was a drone that landed in front of me."

 

Tony felt his hands shake, Peter, "Well it was going to you know attack me but I felt brave from wearing the mask and I tried to do the hand thingy you do but erm well do you remember?"

 

Tony, "You were that boy?" Peter brightened up as Tony remembered him, "Yeah that was me! You even said 'Nice work, kid.'to me. That was the best thing ever. I mean how many people are lucky enough to get that from their idol?!?"

 

Tony breaths out, Peter, "Erm Mr Stark are you okay?" Tony, "Do I look okay? Hell Peter I just feel like l lost 10 years of my life." Peter looks surprised, "What? Why I don't understand."

 

Tony chuckles humourlessly, "Kid you could have gotten hurt! You could have died!" Peter smiles, "But I didn't. Iron Man saved me." Tony shakes his head in disbelief, "You are a freaking trouble magnet."

 

Peter grinned, "Learned from the best." Tony laughs, "Nice work, kid. I meant what I said." Peter, "Thanks Mr. Stark. Oh and I got this for you." He holds out the seaweed pen.

 

Tony takes the pen and looks at him in surprise, "What? Kid why did you buy this? I already got you the souvenirs." He points behind to the back seat.

 

Peter turns around and his eyes go wide as saucers, "Mr. Stark what the heck? Did you buy the whole store? Please tell me you didn't buy all of this for me!" Tony just looks at the pen, "Just a couple of printed tees, mugs, key chains and bath towels. Chill. Now where did you get this? I didn't see this at the store."

 

Peter scanning his eyes at the aquarium printed gift bags, "Oh that the VIP gift I got while touring." Tony, "Then you should keep it son." Peter smiles as Tony called him son again. Peter, "I want you to have it dad." Tony smiles as he clicked the pen. Peter pulls out the jellyfish key chain, "I also got this as gift, I hope May likes it." 

 

Tony smirks, "Well if she doesn't like it she can wear the glow in the dark booty shorts I got for her." Peter looked at Tony grossed out, "You are so gross!"

 

And then they hear the loud fangirling/fanboying as Peter's school bus comes along side. Peter waved shyly at Ned as Tony flashes his billionaire smile holding up the peace sign.

 

Peter grumbles, "Can you not do that? You're embarrassing me." Tony starts laughing out loud and ruffles his hair. Tony, "That's what dads do kiddo."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it folks. This is a oneshot and I might post more oneshot of these two. Hope you guys liked it. Leave a review guys! =P


End file.
